


Glitter’s Sparklin’ on Your Heart Now, Darling

by MacksDramaticShenanigans



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Franny loves her Uncle Mickey, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Soft Mickey Milkovich, Uncle Mickey Milkovich, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacksDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/MacksDramaticShenanigans
Summary: Ian taps Franny on the arm and leans down so he can whisper something to her. “You wanna show Mickey what you made for him?” He asks softly.Franny bounces on her toes and nods eagerly. “Yes yes yes!” She squeals.She spins around and shuffles over the short distance from Ian’s chair to Mickey’s. Franny flashes him a sweet smile, then holds out the card she’d been holding.Mickey accepts it from her and holds it up. The card is cut in the shape of a lopsided heart— Mickey thinks perhaps Franny did the cutting all by herself for this one— with the words ‘Uncle Mickey’ smack in the center, done in big, glittery letters. The corners of Mickey’s lips twitch upwards.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 30
Kudos: 388





	Glitter’s Sparklin’ on Your Heart Now, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day everyone! 
> 
> I got the idea for this fic last night when I saw a line about glitter on one of those one sentence prompt list things and I thought that would be kind of perfect for a Valentine’s Day fic! I wrote this whole thing today; I wanted to be able to post it today! Hopefully it isn’t too out of the ballpark or anything, I just really love the idea of Mickey having a soft spot for Franny, and of course, for Ian to have a soft spot for Mickey with Franny haha. I like to think that at first Mickey wasn’t super outwardly affectionate with Franny, especially when other people were around, but then one day Ian caught him being sweet with her and after that Mickey gets more comfortable with showing his affection for the little Gallagher.
> 
> Title comes from [Glitter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hAWgpuTBdmE) by Benee.
> 
> This is unbetaed, so any and all mistakes are my own!
> 
> I hope you guys like this one! Happy Valentine's Day!

“I’m back,” Mickey calls as he steps across the threshold of the door and into the Gallagher home— into  _ his _ home. He kicks the door shut behind him and shrugs out of his thick coat. “Any of you shitheads home?”

The living room is empty, Mickey notes as he kicks off his boots next. The television is on, though, some obnoxiously musical children’s show flashing across the screen, which must mean that Franny is here somewhere.

Somewhere becomes obvious as a high-pitched girlish giggle spills out of the kitchen, followed by the gentle cadence of Ian’s voice.

A happy little smile settles over Mickey’s lips. Eager to see his two favorite gingers, he tosses his coat over the back of the couch and follows the noise.

When he walks into the kitchen, it looks like a fucking hallmark card threw up. 

The table is covered in scraps of multicolored paper, lots of pinks and reds and purples being the prominent shades. A few of them are folded to look like cards or cut out in the shape of a heart. There’s a pair of scissors lying in the middle of the mess, surrounded by several bottles of elmer’s glue.

But what really catches Mickey’s eyes is the glitter.

It’s all over the table, spilling from its overturned bottles, sparkling across the paper, sticking in big clumps in puddles of glue. And there, in the middle of it all, is his husband with a huge streak of the stuff going down his cheek. 

Ian grins at Mickey. “Hey,” he greets casually.

Mickey outwardly snorts. “Hey,” he replies, coming up behind Ian. “Don’t think I’ve seen you covered in this much glitter since your Fairytale days,” he jokes, clapping his hand over Ian’s shoulder. He gives it a light squeeze. “You pick up a few shifts down there without telling me?” He teases, bending down to smack a kiss to Ian’s glittery cheek.

Ian preens under the attention, leaning back in his chair. He reaches up to rub his knuckles against Mickey’s, then link their fingers. “Very funny,” he replies, rolling his eyes fondly. 

“So what’s with the mess then?” Mickey asks, squeezing Ian’s hand again before letting go so he can move to the fridge and pull two beers from the top shelf. “This have something to do with Little Red?” He adds, knocking the caps off before bringing the beers back to the table. “Where is she anyways?”

A quiet giggle followed by a not so quiet shushing sound comes from beneath the table, and Mickey watches as Ian glances down at his niece where she’s hidden away, nodding and mouthing his promises to keep quiet.

Mickey catches Ian’s eyes as he drops into the seat beside him, mindful of the four year old camping out below, and they exchange an amused look. He slides Ian’s beer across the table towards him.

“Thanks,” Ian says, taking the beer. “The mess was Franny’s idea,” he confirms. “She wanted to get artsy,” he explains. Then he holds up a hand to block his lips from her view and mouths, “Valentine’s Day cards.” 

Mickey nods in understanding. “Ah,” he says, and now the heart shaped, glittery pink papers make sense. He casts another glance across the table and spots one of the folded cards with ‘Uncle Lip’ scrawled in very obvious children’s handwriting. The ‘e’ and ‘p’ are backwards, and Mickey stifles another snort. It’s pretty cute.

Ian knocks back a sip of his beer and sighs for show. “I have  _ no idea _ where she went, though,” he adds, and another little giggle sounds off. 

“Picasso in Training make anything museum worthy?” Mickey asks, picking up a different card to inspect, this one with Carl’s name on it.

A grin tugs at the corner of Ian’s mouth. “I think it’s supposed to be a surprise,” he answers.

“Oh, is it now?” Mickey questions, lifting an eyebrow.

“Mmhm,” Ian hums as he takes another sip.

A shuffling comes from beneath the table, and suddenly Franny pops out, red hair wild and sparkling with stray bits of glitter. She waves out her arms, something big and red clutched in one hand, and she beams wide. “Surprise!” She shouts, jumping up and down.

“Woah,” Mickey gasps, widening his eyes dramatically. He puts a hand over his chest, pretending to be surprised by her outburst. “There she is!”

Franny grins big and toothy, and Mickey can’t help but think he’s gotten pretty damn good at this interacting with kids thing. He doesn’t feel quite as awkward or ridiculous about it as he used to.

“Hi Uncle Mick,” Franny says, waving her little hand at him.

“Hey, Little Red,” Mickey replies, sending her a smile.

Nobody really knows why Franny decided that ‘Uncle Mickey’ was one syllable too long for her, but one day she’d greeted him as ‘Uncle Mick’ and it had stuck. Mickey thinks it might have something to do with hearing Ian call him ‘Mick’ one too many times, but he thinks it’s pretty cute of the kid. And he kind of likes that they have nicknames for each other. He likes the kid, Debbie did good with her, and bonding with Franny makes him feel even more like he's part of the family. And it’s a pretty damn good feeling, feeling like you belong somewhere. 

Ian taps Franny on the arm and leans down so he can whisper something to her. “You wanna show Mickey what you made for him?” He asks softly.

Franny bounces on her toes and nods eagerly. “Yes yes yes!” She squeals. 

She spins around and shuffles over the short distance from Ian’s chair to Mickey’s. Franny flashes him a sweet smile, then holds out the card she’d been holding.

Mickey accepts it from her and holds it up. The card is cut in the shape of a lopsided heart— Mickey thinks perhaps Franny did the cutting all by herself for this one— with the words ‘Uncle Mickey’ smack in the center, done in big, glittery letters. The corners of Mickey’s lips twitch upwards. 

He flips it over to find a drawing. It’s two stick figures, one taller with a pile of dark black scribbles on top of the head and another smaller one right next to it with longer orange scribbles on either side of the head. Mickey quickly realizes it’s supposed to be a drawing of him and Franny. His heart squeezes in his chest and his smile grows. 

The two figures’s hands are connected, and Mickey notices more dark scribbles over what are supposed to be his fingers— his tattoos, he realizes, and he can’t help but chuckle at that. Kid’s got a good eye for detail.

Floating through the sky in the picture are doodles of hearts in random colors and sizes, and underneath the stick figures Franny has written ‘I love you’ in her squiggly kid writing. And just like on Lip’s card, the ‘e’ is backwards.

“You made this for me, Little Red?” Mickey asks softly, eyes flickering back up to Franny. He’s trying his damndest not to get all emotional over this, but it’s kind of hard. Especially when Franny nods proudly, looking pleased as punch that Mickey seems to like her work. 

Mickey’s never had anyone make him a Valentine's Day card before. He always told himself he didn’t care because it’s not like he ever had a reason or a desire to celebrate the holiday. But sitting here, holding this handmade card from Franny, from his  _ niece _ — because he has one of those— it means a whole hell of a lot to him. Enough to get him feeling a little choked up. Fuck, he’s gone soft.

“You like it, Uncle Mick?” Franny asks, bouncing on her toes again. She’s got her hands clasped and twisting in front of her dress, eager to hear his answer.

Mickey swallows the happy lump in his throat and nods. “I love it,” he replies honestly, smiling at her. He sets the card down on the table so he won’t ruin it, then holds his arms open for Franny. “C’mere, come gimme a hug, squirt,” he says.

Franny’s face lights up and she throws herself at Mickey. She crashes into his arms and curls her small ones around his neck, clinging onto him.

“Love you, Uncle Mick,” she mumbles into his neck, then leans back and smacks a little kiss onto his cheek.

Mickey laughs and ruffles her hair before kissing her on the forehead. “Yeah, love you too, Little Red.”

Before either of them can say anything else, the sound of the front door swinging open followed by Carl’s voice catches Franny’s attention and she slides off of Mickey’s lap so she can snatch up the card she made for Carl to give to him.

Mickey chuckles as he watches her run out of the room. When he turns back to Ian, his husband’s already looking at him with a fond look sparkling in his eyes. His face is all soft around the edges, and a tender smile curves his lips. Ian’s eyes meet Mickey’s and that smile grows.

Mickey rolls his eyes. “Wipe that smug look off your face, Gallagher,” he says, standing to take his empty beer bottle to the trash.

He hears Ian’s chair scrape against the floor as he stands up too. “Oh come on, that was cute,” Ian says. “You taking your uncle duties so seriously,” he adds, coming up behind Mickey to loop his arms around his husband’s waist. Ian hooks his chin over Mickey’s shoulder and kisses the space where his jaw meets his neck.

Mickey scoffs lightly in mock offense. “Cute?” He repeats. “Don’t call me cute, I ain’t  _ cute _ ,” he replies, turning in Ian’s arms so he’s facing him. He puffs his chest out a little and juts his chin out, trying to make himself look as tough as he can. 

Ian just laughs and readjusts his arms, bringing them up to settle around Mickey’s neck. He presses up close to him, backing Mickey into the edge of the sink. “Alright tough guy,” he says, flickering his eyes down to Mickey’s lips then back up.

Mickey tips his chin up, silently asking for the kiss Ian so clearly wants to give.

Ian obliges and meets Mickey halfway. When their lips meet, Ian kisses him slow and deep enough to curl Mickey’s toes. He draws it out, letting Mickey lose himself in it a little before finally pulling apart.

“Mm,” Mickey hums, a happy, lazy smile curling at his lips. “This your Valentine’s gift to me?” He asks, grinning as he opens his eyes and meets Ian’s gaze.

Ian chuckles and shakes his head. “Valentine’s day isn’t until tomorrow,” he replies. “You’re gonna have to wait ‘til then for the rest,” he adds.

“Tease,” Mickey grins.

Ian’s face softens then, and he drags his thumb over Mickey’s neck. “Hey, seriously though, you’re a really good uncle, Mick,” he says. “You’re good with Franny.”

Mickey shrugs and gives a quick tilt of his head. “S’not a big deal,” he replies. He’s never been good at taking compliments, always quick to brush them off. This time’s no different, but he really does appreciate the sentiment. “She’s a good kid.” 

“She really loves you,” Ian continues, smiling earnestly at Mickey.

Mickey’s lips twitch and he nods. “I love her too. She’s family,” he replies, and the way Ian beams at that makes his heart swell. “I love you too, you know,” he adds, letting himself get swept up in the tenderness of the moment.

Ian ducks down to steal a quick kiss. “I love you too, Mick,” he replies. Then the softness in his gaze melts into something a little more devious. “Now, come on, I wanna see what we can get up to with the rest of that glitter,” he says, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he tugs at Mickey’s hand.

“Oh, fuck no, Gallagher, that shit’s not coming  _ anywhere _ near me!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think with a kudos and a comment! 
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/brooklynbabybucky) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/BrklynBabyBucky)! :)


End file.
